Alta calidad
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU: Halloween]. Shōto Todoroki es un vampiro con gustos algo peculiares y un paladar realmente exigente. Y luego de muchos años por fin encuentra a una presa de bastante alta calidad. Lástima que ella no acepte darle de su sangre sin algo a cambio. [BNHAtober día 10].


**Título:** Alta calidad.

 **Personajes:** Shōto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu.

 **Pairing:** TodoMomo [Todoroki x Momo].

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU: Halloween. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, nada románticas y bastante cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1590

 **Notas:** En el AU de Halloween, Todoroki es un vampiro y Yaoyorozu una súcubo (o demonio, cualquiera está bien). Por si no lo sabían :v

Y sí, ya sé que terminó octubre. Pero no me importa y seguiré publicando esto aún cuando ya sea navidad :v

* * *

 **Summary:** Shōto Todoroki es un vampiro con gustos algo peculiares y un paladar realmente exigente. Y luego de muchos años por fin encuentra a una presa de bastante alta calidad. Lástima que ella no acepte darle de su sangre sin algo a cambio.

* * *

 _ **Alta calidad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Percibe algo. Es pequeño, pero lo nota. Un aroma dulce, a pastel de moras, quizás. O a flores silvestres. Le encanta, de alguna manera, es embriagador a pesar de ser diminuto. Y su oscuro ser la grita que debe ponerse en marcha y seguir el rastro del precioso olor a vida y dulzura. Así que lo hace, dejando atrás los gritos de advertencia de que, una vez afuera del palacio, puede perder lo que podría llamarse como una existencia eterna en las sombras.

Porque jamás llamaría a _eso_ vida.

No le importa y sale por las puertas, sacándole el dedo medio al guardia de mirada de niña asustada, y camina de manera elegante al bosque. Se pierde en él, no literalmente, lo conoce como la palma de su mano gracias a sus escapadas de dos horas nocturnas junto al tarado de su hermano mayor que ama hacerse cicatrices con el sol.

 _Jodido masoquista_ , se dice por un momento al recordarlo. Luego prefiere ignorar la fea cara de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en ir hacia el olor, que cada vez se hace más fuerte y que también de cierta manera le marea más y más.

Hasta que se detiene a la salida del bosque, al otro lado. Y ve las luces que se alzan, que no son gracias al sol pero que son primos, diminutos, pequeños. Es fuego dentro de la casa, pero no descontrolado. Es inofensivo así que se adentra a los jardines de la enorme y preciosa mansión. Se detiene a admirarla, a un par de de metros, observando la fiesta que hay adentro junto con la gran cantidad de personas que disfrutan sin percatarse del ente con ojos de depredador que se encuentra afuera.

Pero él no quiere de cena a un grupo de vejetes que discuten sobre política siendo todos unos mentirosos corruptos. No. Él está buscando al portador del delicioso aroma que ha captado su atención desde el otro lado del bosque. Esa sangre de tan alta calidad no podría ser de alguna persona hipócrita dentro de la ridícula celebración, no.

Así que alza la vista, encontrando el balcón que hay sobre su cabeza, y sube allí. El olor es más fuerte. Más. Más. Más. Casi puede saborearlo con cada centímetro que se acerca a esa ventana sin luz.

Y cuando finalmente llega, observa un momento su alrededor. Todo es silencioso, demasiado. Y la ventana está cerrada, el inútil cristal intento de protección de seres nocturnos no deja ver mucho debido a la luz lunar. Así que da pasos otra vez, silencioso como una grácil lechuza.

Pero aunque la lechuza ha estado al acecho la serpiente le ha atrapado, siendo más rápida incluso. Como la hoja de plata que descansa en su cuello impidiendo dar un paso más dentro de la oscura habitación. Y él no tiene de otra más que quedarse muy, muy quieto. Eso o morir antes que el imbécil de su padre, y no, gracias. Había jurado bailar en su tumba y eso haría, no importando el costo. Una promesa era una promesa.

—Disculpe mis malos modales —la voz es aterciopelada, y su aliento es fresco cerca de su cuello—, pero mis padres no acostumbran recibir a mis invitados después de las diez.

Un movimiento ágil y está en el suelo. Rápido y conciso ya no tiene escapatoria de las tres dagas clavadas en sus piernas y manos —pero no siente dolor, no puede sentirlo—, que lo mantienen sujeto al suelo. El aroma está ahí, más fuerte que nunca, lo deja aturdido y desahuciado, se siente encarcelado y sin ganas de huir.

Ya está. Está satisfecho. O eso cree, o piensa, por un segundo.

Hasta que la ve. Y ella es hermosa.

Ella que se confunde tan naturalmente entre la oscuridad que tanto ama, con sus ojos de plata de doncella que está lista para la batalla y su cabello hecho de hilos de bruja, su piel de luna llena la llama tanto a ser perforada que de nuevo le dan ganas de mover su pútrido y perfecto cuerpo eterno.

Mas no lo hace, ella no le deja. Y sólo hay una razón, que también delata el porqué de la exquisitez olfativa.

—Súcubo...

Lo suelta como un gruñido, aunque es sin querer. Y ella parece tragárselo y aceptarlo como un seco insulto, aunque al final sigue tan imperiosa como sólo puede ser una persona de su calaña y especie.

—Y usted un vampiro —su voz sigue tan hermosa, como una canción suave en mitad de un lago calmo. Su expresión es tranquila también a pesar de hallarse en las manos de la muerte—, uno que viene por mi sangre y a matarme. ¿No es así?

Él parpadea, algo confundido además de aturdido. Y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, niega con la la cabeza, moviendo sus cabellos de rojo y blanco. Igual la jovencita no parece convencida, así que él decide explicar las cosas cuanto antes.

—Sólo me atrajo el olor, me dio curiosidad —empieza con tono neutro—. Y vivo al otro lado del bosque.

Entonces ella por fin hace una expresión, una confundida.

—Pero, si vive sólo al otro lado, ¿por qué no le he visto antes?

—No salgo de casa —explica, desviando la mirada con algo de incomodidad. Es un antisocial, lo admite—. Y no me interesa mucho beber sangre. Eso es para el viejo y el reprimido.

—¿De qué está hablando, vampiro?

—No he bebido sangre desde que tengo memoria, porque no me gusta —explica sin paciencia. Ella vuelve a hacer una cara confundida—. Pero tengo que admitir que tu sangre tiene un aroma diferente, así que no tuve opción.

—Aun así, no me ha atacado todavía. ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos de cielo y nube tormentosa se cierran un momento, y se sienta de golpe. Las dagas salen con facilidad a través de sus miembros, pero nada sangra en él. La muchacha queda estática al tenerlo cara a cara, a sólo un par de centímetros. Siente el frío que desprende y el que le inunda al saberse totalmente indefensa ante un ente al que definitivamente no podrá vencer.

—Porque no acostumbro dañar a quien no lo merezca. Así que te pido amablemente que me des tu sangre.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Ella parpadea, y sonríe. Su sonrisa es preciosa como la de un hermoso ángel _pero_ —

—No.

— _nadie debe olvidar que forma parte de los demonios._

El chico parpadea un par de veces, procesando la información. Hasta que suelta el "ah" definitivo y bastante helado.

—Bien. Entonces debo retirarme.

La aparta con suavidad y se pone de pie, arreglando un poco su atuendo antes de dirigirse a la ventana para irse de allí luego del contundente y patético rechazo que ha sufrido. De alguna manera se siente ligeramente herido, y no es por los cuchillos que ella le clavó. Es algo más.

—Espera —lo detiene. Algi dentro de su ser frío se calienta con esperanza—. Ahora que noto cómo es... creo que podría hacerle una propuesta.

—¿Qué propuesta? —gira el cuello demasiado rápido. Le dolió, pero no va admitirlo.

—Yo le daré mi sangre... si se convierte en mi pareja.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

—No, gracias.

Y ahora es él quien se niega y vuelve a caminar rápido en dirección a la ventana. No para huir, por supuesto. Es sólo que quiere alejarse de ella lo antes posible, y de ser necesario irse a otro país u otro continente. Sí, esa era una buena idea.

Hasta que su cuerpo se detiene al notar otra vez el fuerte aroma tan, tan dulce. Y gira la cabeza con los ojos brillantes puestos sobre la mano que mantiene abierta una cortada fresca de donde brota sangre, manchando la piel y la alfombra de satín. Es precioso, sumamente precioso. Le llama a gritos una vez más y no le queda de otra que aferrarse al pensamiento de que está bien, de que no hay problema dentro de todo eso.

( _El problema le ha consumido, no obstante. Porque la mujercita guerrera es el mismo causante de su mal._ )

—Bien. Acepto.

—Mi nombre es Momo.

—Y el mío es Shōto.

—Un placer, Shōto. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Suena tanto a venenoso sarcasmo, aunque la bella sonrisa dice otra cosa.

Aunque por otro lado, ¡hora de cenar una verdadera comida de alta calidad!

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
